Benutzer Diskussion:SweetHope
|} Screenshots von der Nintendo-Presseseite Hallo SweetHope, wie versprochen hab ich dir noch die neuen Screenshots auf das OneDrive hochgeladen. Falls sich der Link geändert hat würde ich ihn dir entweder in Skype oder hier posten. Viele Grüße, PS: Danke für die Geburtstagsglückwünsche^^ Datei:Rococo_sprite2.png Kentasan (Diskussion) 20:36, 17. Mai 2014 (UTC) Geburtstagsglückwünsche für die beste Sweety! Hey SweetHope, ich wünsche dir alles alles alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Endlich bist du in den jungen 20ern angelangt, fühlst du dich schon alt? >:D Ich hoffe du feierst schön und hast einen tollen Tag! :) Liebe Grüße 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 17:17, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Happy new year Sweetie!!! I hope that in 2015 all your dreams come true and you to be very happy. Sorry again for my bad english xD Of your friend, Pablo Jakelaitis 01:15, 29. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Infoboxen Hallo Sweety! :) Ich wollte dich mal was fragen, hast du etwas in den Infoboxen (Inofizieller Name, Unfertiger Artikel, Kampfgeist, Charakter, Spezialtechnik) geändert? Es scheint so, dass diese Boxen nun unkontrolliert einen Abstand nach sich ziehen, du weißt ja dass dies vorher nicht der Fall war und sich die Ränder der jeweiligen Boxen immer berührt haben. Aufgefallen ist mir das ganze auf der Seite Houou Rekka. Wenn du etwas weißt sag mir bitte bescheid, und ich würde mich freuen wenn du dir die Sache mal anschaust. Danke und liebe Grüße :) 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 10:30, 2. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Danke dass du dir noch die Zeit genommen hast mir zu antworten, ich weiß dass du zur Zeit viel zutun hast :) Es ist nett dass du die Änderungen rückgängig machen würdest, ich möchte diesbezüglich aber noch auf die Antwort von Mewgeta warten, ich denke er wird das schon von alleine wieder ändern. :) Hab einen schönen Anfang Februar, liebe Grüße! 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 08:57, 3. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Schöne neue Woche, SweetHope! Ich wollte dich fragen ob du, wie du es mir angeboten hattest, die Abstände die Mewgeta in die Vorlagen gemacht hat, wieder entfernen kannst, da Mewgeta (wie wir das natürlich schon kennen^^) wieder nicht online kommt und sich darum kümmert. Lass dir einfach Zeit damit und setz dich ran sobald du Zeit hast, liebe Grüße! Edit: Falls du Zeit hast, würde ich dich darum bitten endlich die Artworks und Cover von Chrono Stones im Wiki hochzuladen, du musst sie auch nicht auf die jeweiligen Seiten und Galerien einordnen, das übernehme ich gerne! Ich möchte nur endlich die deutschen Cover im Wiki haben! 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 18:01, 9. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Re:Infobox Spezialtechniken Ja das war beabsichtigt, einfach damit das auch richtig klingt, wir haben ja keine "2" in unserem Chrono Stones Titel drin :D Ich und Misch60 haben eigentlich schon recht viele Einträge ausgebessert, daher finde ich das soweit nicht schlimm, hoffe du natürlich auch nicht! Liebe Grüße 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 22:38, 4. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Doch doch, das war mir bewusst, ich versuche mich ja so vertraut wie möglich mit deinen Boxen zu machen ^^ Jedenfalls tut es mir Leid dass ich heute nicht im Chat war, ich habe gesehen dass du online warst aber ich hatte nicht wirklich Zeit on zu kommen, das gleiche wird auch in den nächsten Tagen bis ungefährt Montag oder Dienstag sein, dann bin ich wieder da und du kannst mit mir über den Countdown reden! Bis dahin liebe Grüße 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 23:05, 4. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Bin wieder da :-) Hi Ich melde mich wieder zurück bei euch. Die Bilder zum neuen Spiel lade ich auf mein OneDrive hoch und helfe euch auch sie noch rechtzeitig einzubauen. Sorry, daß ich jetzt so ewig Funkstille gehalten habe. Ich helfe euch natürlich gerne weiterhin. Datei:Rococo_sprite2.png Kentasan (Diskussion) 16:03, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Cover vom Presseserver Hi SweetHope, jup, auf dem Presseserver ist auch nur je 1 HD Cover drauf. Nintendo war diesmal überhaupt äußerst sparsam was Bildmaterial anbelangt. Ich werde das morgen mal sichten. Im Moment laborier ich an einer Grippe rum und fühl mich wie durchgekaut und wieder ausgespuckt. Deswegen werde ich für heute mich zurückziehen^^ Liebe Grüße Datei:Rococo_sprite2.png Kentasan (Diskussion) 23:10, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Übersetzungsanfrage Huhu SweetHope, ich hoffe du hattest einen "leichten" Start in die Woche! Ich habe eine Frage, undzwar könntest du mir diese Medaillen hier übersetzen? Ich denke die erste rote ist "Feuer", die orange-braune ist "Erde", die gelbe ist "Donner", die pinke ist "Pretty" und die blaue "Eis"? Wäre dir sehr dankbar wenn du mir damit weiterhelfen kannst! Liebe Grüße 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 21:22, 13. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Danke für die Mühe! :) Ich bin nur davon ausgegangen dass etwas von den Münzen Feuer, Eis usw. heißt, weil sie im englischen Wiki stehen, ich sollte mich wohl nicht zu sehr von denen "inspirieren" lassen :D Was mein Wiki angeht, bin ich soweit zufrieden, hast du dir mal das Favicon, Logo und Farbe der Navi usw. angesehen? Interessiere mich für deine Meinung, falls wir uns heute nicht mehr sehen gebe ich dir einfach vorweg nochmal einen Link zum Wiki -> hier Falls du mal wieder etwas Zeit hast müsste ich mal wieder mit dir quatschen, ich habe überhaupt keeeeine Ahnung was ich aus der Hauptseite machen soll x_x Hut ab für all das was du immer so leistest, habe inzwischen schon bemerkt wie hart das alles sein kann :D EDIT: Übrigens, wofür steht denn das "Zoku", was bei allen Münzen steht? Liebe Grüße 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 11:59, 14. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Re:Artikel des Monats Huhu, ich weiß dass ich den Termin zum Aktualisieren schon wieder verpasst habe, das liegt einfach daran dass ich gerade Umzugsstress habe und wenn ich bei meinem Freund bin sitze ich natürlich nicht die ganze Zeit am Computer. Falls du es tun würdest fände ich es schön wenn du dir Artikel aktualisieren könntest. Den Countdown darfst du gerne bereits entfernen. Liebe Grüße 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 13:33, 1. Mai 2015 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday Vielen lieben Dank dir Sweety! Ich finde es auch sehr schade dass wir nicht mehr so viel Kontakt haben, aber ich kann nunmal leider nicht mehr so oft und so lange online kommen... Ich hoffe aber dass wir demnächst mal wieder im Chat sind und quatschen können :) Schönes Wochenende noch! Liebe Grüße 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 08:49, 16. Mai 2015 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY (zu spät!) ALLES GUTE NACHTRÄGLICH ZU DEINEM GEBURTSTAG SweetHope! Es tut mir so Leid, ich habe es doch vergessen ._. Ich hoffe du hast ihn schön gefeiert und wurdest gut beschenkt! Bis irgendwann! Deine Kartoffel-mit-Boss-Status 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 14:31, 31. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Soul Fähigkeiten-Roulette Hey Sweety, hoffe dir geht es soweit gut, man hört ja derzeit leider nichts mehr voneinander! :( Jedenfalls wollte ich dich fragen ob du Gelegenheit etwas für mich tun kannst? :) Ich würde gerne die einzelnen Fähigkeiten des Fähigkeiten-Roulettes den Souls im Wiki hinzufügen, jedoch würde ich das gerne in einer eigenen Infobox tun. Kriegst du das irgendwie hin? Ich glaube wenn ich mich nicht irre sind in jedem Roulette 6 "Slots" mit einer Fähigkeit drin, es reicht wenn du mir so eine Art kleine Tabelle anfertigen könntest (wenn, dann bitte unter dem Namen "Infobox:Soul Roulette", damit wir sie nicht umbenennen müssen, falls die deutsche Version einen anderen Namen verwendet). Meld dich einfach wie und ob dir das passen würde, freue mich mal wieder von dir zu hören :) Liebe Grüße 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 12:00, 3. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Huhu, schön dass die Antwort so schnell kam, ich kann heute zwischen 17:45 und ungefähr 19:00 im Chat sein, ansonsten morgen Abend vielleicht, genaue Uhrzeit weiß ich da noch nicht. Vielleicht sieht man sich, bis dann! EDIT: Wir machen es einfach so, da ich eigentlich kaum sagen kann wann ich online bin, da das teilweise mit meinem Freund zusammenhängt, gehe ich einfach immer in den Chat gegen Abend sobald ich kann. Ich kann dir aber glaube ich wohl sagen, dass ich Samstagabend ab 18-23 Uhr online sein werde, ich hoffe du bist dann da! :) 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 16:18, 4. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Design-Hilfe? Huhu Sweet-senpai :D Lang nichts mehr gehört, wann kann man mal mit dir schreiben? Über Skype auch vielleicht? Wollte mal wieder mit dir schreiben und etwas fragen, ich arbeite gerade viel an meinem Yo-Kai Watch Wiki, schau gerne mal drüber und sag mir was du denkst, ich bin für Kritik jeglicher Art gerne da! Hoffe man schreibt sich bald mal wieder, liebe Grüße! 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 17:00, 8. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ares no Tenbin Hallo meine liebe SweetHope, Ewigkeiten nichts mehr von dir gehört! Erst einmal, da wir uns wohl erst nicht mehr sprechen werden, Frohe Weihnachten und ein frohes neues Jahr 2017! Wie die Zeit vergeht! Würde gerne wissen wie es dir denn zur Zeit so ergeht und ich wollte dich einfach mal fragen ob du noch die neuen Infos zu Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin mitverfolgst, bzw. ob es dich überhaupt interessiert :D. Es gibt ja bisher schon viel mehr Infos und zumindest im englischen Wiki sind die Diskussionen zur Serie sehr hoch! Lass doch mal wieder von dir hören (ja ich weiß, du bist noch auf Skype aktiv, aber ich leider nicht ^^), würde mich sehr freuen mal wieder mit dir zu schreiben :) 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 01:08, 23. Dez. 2016 (UTC) Passwort Weiß du schon wie man die Charaktere mit dem Passwort bekommt? hi sweethope ich würde mich echt sehr freuen wenn du wieder online bist ich hbe dich so lange nicht gesehen. liebe grüße vani Re:Dateien Wow, du lebst ja noch :o Vielleicht nicht heute, vielleicht nicht morgen aber ich werde mal schauen wie schnell ich wie viel löschen kann, darf ich fragen wieso du nichts mehr hochgeladen haben möchtest? 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 15:06, 18. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Achso, wie gesagt, ich werde mich irgendwann demnächst mal dransetzen aber kann nicht versprechen dass so schnell geschieht, hoffe das ist okay, bin wegen Arbeit im Stress und jetzt zum März hin ändert sich bei mir einiges. Zudem habe ich mal reingesehen und fast alles möchte ich behalten, muss es dann also neu hochladen :( Gibt es eine Art Deadline, wo du es raus haben möchtest? Da ich immernoch alleine hier arbeite passiert nicht viel, ich kann ja auch nichts codieren, komme daher nicht sonderlich weiter, wie man auf der Hauptseite und am Hintergrund sieht :D Gebe mir Mühe aber joa, mache nur noch das worauf ich im Moment wirklich Lust habe. Links liegen lassen werde ich das Wiki aber sicherlich nicht so schnell, auch nicht mein anderes Wiki, wo es auch nicht unbedingt viel besser läuft :D 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 20:30, 19. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Das sollte ich hinbekommen, alle paar Tage 1-3 Dateien ersetzen und ich sollte zügig durch sein ^^ 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 20:38, 20. Feb. 2019 (UTC) Huhu, ich weiß es ist bereits Ende Mai, ich habe noch nicht die Motivation gehabt deine Bilder durchzugehen, auch, da es einfach so schrecklich viele sind. Ich habe mich daher entschlossen alle zu löschen und nicht neu herunterzuladen. Werde dies sofort in Angriff nehmen, sobald du das hier also liest kannst du einen Account löschen, hoffe du wirst mich und unsere gemeinsame Zeit hier nicht vergessen, es war immer sehr lustig mit dir und egal wie viel wir hier auf die Beine gestellt haben, es war mir alles wert :) Wünsche dir für deine Zukunft alles Gute, eventuell bleiben wir ja irgendwie in Kontakt, wobei ich kein Skype mehr habe, da alles mit Viren voll war ^^ Falls du irgendwann mal wieder was von mir hören möchtest, bin immer im Discord des Inazuma Wikis und des Yo-kai Watch Wikis zu finden :) Würde mich freuen mal wieder von dir zu hören, bis dahin, alles Liebe, dein 65px [[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Diskussion | 19:40, 27. Mai 2019 (UTC)